HC Basarios
|ailments = , , |weaknesses = , |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} HC Basarios is a HC Variant of Basarios, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation The HC Basarios is a Basarios that is nearly fully grown and is close to becoming a Gravios. Aesthetic Differences Huge yellow mushrooms on back, branch protruding from tail, blue eyes, poison markings on pores, and green tints on legs. Attacks and Moves HC Basarios shares attacks with Basarios. Grown Up Beams: Unlike the normal Basarios, the HC Basarios can shoot beams. High Grade Roar: The HC Basarios' roar now requires High Grade Earplugs. Windy Gases: The gas it emits now causes Windpress. Mushroom Defense: Now while undeground, the mushrooms on its back will paralysis any hunters who hit the Basarios at close range. The mushrooms will also leave behind gas whenever the Basarios shakes its body. The only way to get rid of the mushrooms is by riding on the Basarios back three times. Triple Sweeping Heatbeam: The HC Basarios backs up before shooting a beam from left to right and another to right to left. The last beam is the largest and most powerful is shoot straight forward before the Basarios charges forward and turns around. Volcanic Ball: The HC Basarios prepares to shoot a beam before faking it out and shooting a ball of fire. The ball covers a wider radius and does a lot more dame then its normal fireball. Spreading Gas: The HC Basarios stands up right before it begins to flap its wings. While doing, this it releases a gas (Poison, Sleep, Fire) and the wind sends the gas forward, straight towards hunters. In Rage Mode, dust from the mushrooms will also fall off the Basarios and cover its back. Unstable Heatbeam: In Rage Mode only, the HC Basarios backs up before shooting a beam wildly in front of it. The beam sweeps three times in front of it very quickly before the Basarios is shoot backwards. After this beam, it will release a poisonous gas around it while backing up. Toxic Barrel Roll: When the mushrooms are destroyed on its back, it will begin to do this attack. The Basarios roars in anger before rolling on its back, releasing random gases out of its back. It will do the barrel three times in a row before rolling back on its feet. Flying Heatbeam: The HC Basarios will fly into the air before it turns to hunter and begins to shoot a beam of fire at the hunter while flying. It will follow the hunter for a few seconds before slamming down onto the ground. Flying Charge: The HC Basarios takes a few steps back before flying forward and landing a sort range on top of the hunter. When it lands to the ground, it will cause Quake. Toxic Fiery Breath: Now both its beams and balls are mixed with a random aliment (Sleep, Paralysis, Poison), when it is enraged. Notes *The idea for this HC Basarios mostly came from both Ruby Basarios and Duramboros. *The mushrooms that have grown on its back have developed a relationship with the Basarios. **Each time Basarios shakes its body, spores of these mushrooms will fall to the ground. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus